vaporeon and jolteon love story
by Nei The Maiden Of Mirrors
Summary: this is a story about how an eevee who has become aware of the world surrounding her. as a disclaimer i dont own any of the characters that this pokemon story has and the names of the eeveelutions are names ive come up with and i hope everyone here enjoys the story
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: First Fateful Encounter**

Deep in the forest on a mid-summers day an eevee, with a bow on her ear, curiously wondered searching for the lake that was nearby. As the little eevee kept walking a strange wind blew in the breeze was calm, especially can for a summer day, the little eevee turn and saw nothing, she kept walking feeling that something was off about the area she was in. the sound of silence in the quiet place was broken when the sound of a stick breaking echoed. The little eevee jumped and hide in the nearest bush thinking what could be in the area. The little eevee panting without knowing what could be hiding in all the green shaded leaves and the little eevee looks around for what she suspects to be impending danger. At that moment a dark figure appeared behind the little eevee, pounced on her and tickled her. the little eevee laughed out loud and said "no fair you know im ticklish brother" the dark figure was indeed the eevee's big brother, an umbreon, the umbreon stopped tickling her and said "all is fair in love and war lil sis. It 's funny to tickle you" he grinned afterward. The eevee looked at the umbreon then smiled and said "i'll get you back for that someday big bro" she walked home with her big brother not too far behind. She stopped and turned to her brother "what's wrong sis?" he asked eagerly. She smiled while looking at him "can I go play some more? I promise I'll keep safe" her brother sighed and changed into a human form. He had short black hair, black trainers, long black trousers with yellow rings on the sides, a black T-shirt and still showing his tail and ears. He said in a relaxed tone "oh alright sis but I am taking some cake you made" he grinned and eevee pouted then replied "you always steal my cakes, why do you think I put vegetables in my last one" she grinned happily. He looked at her smiling "yeah I knew that's why I gave it to mom" he said smirking more than runs off. She changed into her human form. She was wearing brown shorts with a plain brown shirt, little brown shoes; she had long brown hair with a headband with a bow on it. She pouted again and shouted "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" then she sighed and walked deeper into the woods mumbling "he can be so mean" then she arrived at the lake and smiled.

She sat the causally skipping stones by the edge of the lake. Quietly listening to the sound of the water splashing with each throw and the sound of the gently wind blowing through he leaves. When a boy with short spiky brown hair, a white T-shirt, a brown hoodie, brown trousers, brown shoes and sweat bands around his wrists. He sat next to her and asked shyly "hey what's your name?" she replied "my name is River, I want to become a vaporeon when I'm older. How about you? What is your name?" the boy looked at her face and happily said "my name Fluffy, I was called it because I was the fluffiest in the pokemon centre. I'm 15 years old how old are you?" River was nervous to answer, she liked his first impression he seemed open. River replied "I'm 14 years old and it's nice to meet you fluffy" she smiled at him as she held out her hand to him. He smiled and shook smiling and replied "it's nice to meet you too River could we play together?" River looked at him and nodded. He stood up, taped her head gently and run off saying "tag you're it" River chased Fluffy around the forest. They both were laughing, smiling as they ran from each other and hide from each other but they still had fun together. About three hours later, River was breathless and so was Fluffy. As the both sat under a tree panting away Fluffy said enthusiastically "I win" River shook her head and told Fluffy "I let you win you silly boy" she smiled and looked at him as he looked at her. they both were smiling at each other and as River was going to hug Fluffy he ran off thinking it was a part of the game. He stopped when he noticed River wasn't chasing him. He slowly returned and asked "are we still playing?" River shook her head and stared at him. Fluffy looked back and held her hand then said "River I have to go home, maybe I'll see you soon I really want to play with you again" he shook her hand and walked off. River stood there and noticed how dark it was then she said "uh oh I'm so late, big brother isn't going to let me hear the end of it" River raced her way home with the thought of Fluffy still in her head.

As River made it home, at seven pm, a leafeon walked in to the hallway and said "hey dear did you lose track of time?" River looked at the leafeon and replied smiling "yes mother I was have great fun running, jumping and climbing" it is odd for River to lose track of time because she prefers to be punctual overall. Her mother knew this and simply smiled then said "ok dear well dinner is on the table, your brother midnight is already there" the leafeon walks up the stairs which was in the hallway she was standing in and said smiling "oh and River dear Midnight said you made me cake, i loved it could you make some again please?" River was surprised and nodded then leafeon walked up to the bathroom to run a bath for herself.

River walked to the dining room where there was a round table, a window and was next to the kitchen. The dining room was connected to the living room and as always Midnight chose to eat where he could watch tv at the same time as eat. She walked to her spot, where she couldn't see the tv, and eat quietly. Midnight smiled and asked curiously "what did you put in that cake?" River replied with a smile "pumpkin how did Petal like that?" they both shrugged and finished eating. They both put their plates into the kitchen and River stayed to wash them up while Midnight watched tv. River sat on the sofa and started reading a thick book about a continuous war between religious cults titled the da vinchi code. Midnight wondered and asked River "why do you read such boring things when you can watch them on tv?" Midnight did like reading but he had no interest in things to do with politics or religion. River replied "reading builds imagination, you see what they do by the description of the characters actions like lazily, tiresome and bothersome" River giggled as Midnight pulled a funny face at her. Midnight laughed and said "I got you to lose focus and that was easy" River laughed and replied to Midnight "I don't have to put up with this" she got up and walked then stopped at the door "Midnight I love you big brother" she said with a smile and kept walking. Midnight replied also with a smile "love you too lil sis" she walked up the stairs and to the second room on the right, her bedroom, and sat down on her bed with the book in hand and continued reading.

She tried to read on her bed but all she could think about was that boy she met, Fluffy, River thought to herself "what is his back story? And did he want to play because he wanted to be friends?" those were some questions that River kept on thinking because of how sudden it all was. Midnight walked into her room, he knows it is her room because his is right next to hers, and sat with her on her bed and said with a slight frown "sis you do know I was teasing you earlier right?" River could tell he felt bad about it and replied "I know bro" she put the book down and smiled at him "that's what big brothers do" she continued. Midnight then hugged his little sister and she hugged back. Petal, Midnights and Rivers mother, watched this and smiled for they have a strong bond. Petal said to them both "ok dears it's about 10:30 pm time for bed and Midnight don't say up and do that pun you love so much, you maybe 17 but you still act like a child" Midnight giggled and said "I cannot help it, I'm staying up to me" Petal laughed and said "bed midnight and no exceptions" Petal left and went to her room opposite Midnight's room. He smiled and said to River smiling "I'll see you tomorrow sweet dreams lil sis" then he kissed River's forehead and left for his room. River smiled and said "good night big brother have a good dream" she put her book on her shelf and got changed into her night dress. River thought to herself "ok tomorrow is a new day at school, I hope it's a good day" she into bed with the boy still in her thoughts, wondering if he goes to the same school as her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: building bonds**

The next day, the alarm woke River up and petals walked to make sure she was up then said "River it's time to get ready, school starts soon" Petal left the room and prepared River breakfast. River sat up and changed into her school uniform. Once she was dressed, River sorted out her hair and put the head band on with the bow on the side. She ran down stairs to the dining room, where Petal and Midnight were and ate her breakfast. She picked up her bag with all her books, for school and not for school, and said "see you later mum and brother" Midnight replied "see you soon lil sis" petal smiled and replied "have a great day at school dear, do your best" River ran to school with her bag on her back smiling although she was so nervous.

The school was made up of three parts the east side, the centre and the west side. The school had a field and a playground for the students to play, relax and socialize with other students. The east side had classrooms for Music, Maths, English and Geography. The centre had classrooms for Citizenship, P.S.H.E, I.C.T and D.T. The west side had classrooms for Science, Art, P.E and lastly Health and Safety. River looked at the three buildings with excitement and said smiling "I'm ready for a good day.

A trainer walked up to river. The trainer had yellow hair up in a pony tail, wearing a straw hat, an orange over shirt that goes down to the knees, black trousers and white trainers. She looked at river and asked with a smile "are you new here? My name is Yellow and I'm the art teacher" Yellow held out her hand "it's nice to meet you" Yellow continued. River held Yellow's hand and shook it gently saying"my name is River. Yeah I'm new here it's nice to meet you too Yellow" River smiled as she felt more comfortable being at school.

Yellow smiled and said in a cheerful "would you like a tour around the school? I'm not busy at the moment so it wouldn't be a bother" River smiled and nodded with excitement and followed Yellow as she took river around the school. River and Yellow arrived at the west side and Yellow said smiling as always "ok this is the west side of the school. Over here we have 4 classes" goes into the west side with river and there is a corridor with four doors on the left. "Starting from the room closest to us there is citizenship where you'll learn about stuff like behaviour in the real world, next is P.S.H.E where you'll learn about personal health and how that affects society. Next is I.C.T where you'll learn about computers and how they work. And lastly there is D.T design technology there you' make stuff out of wood using wood cutters" River seemed nervous because she wasn't that good at and of the lessons that she was told.

Yellow walked to the centre part of school with River not as nervous as when they met. River smiled as she progressed to feel better every passing second that Yellow spent with her and how Yellow was so kind to her. They both stopped and again there was four doors on the right and Yellow said "this is the centre of the school starting from the door closest to us there is the science room which covers chemistry, biology and physics. The next one is my classroom art there you can free express yourself though the method of creativity by drawing, painting or more. The next class is run by my boyfriend he does P.E there you'll do sport like activities like basket ball, baseball or even the 100 meter run the class also is held outside on the field. The last classroom is for health and safety there you'll learn about healthy eating and safety in the workplace" River smiled and looked down the corridor happily as Yellow noticed that she felt much better and much less nervous.

As River and Yellow walked to the east side they bumped into Red, the P.E teacher, who was looking for Yellow. Red was wearing a red sleeveless jacket, a red and white baseball cap, a white T-shirt, blue jeans, white trainers and black fingerless gloves. He said with a cheerful tone "hey Yellow I've been looking for you, where are you going? And who is this lovely girl?" River hide behind Yellow feeling shy as Yellow replied with a smile "hi I was showing River around the school. She is new here and I thought I'd give her a warm welcome" Red laughed and petted Rivers head saying "its ok. The school isn't as scary as it appears, you'll get use to it soon." Red grinned at River and held his hand to her. River slowly reached and held it then Red asked Yellow "mind if I take her the rest of the way? She'll be in good hands I promise". Yellow smiled and laughed abit as he said those words then replied "of course you always loved making friends" Red smiled as Yellow went to her classroom to prepare for the lesson.

Red took River to the east side and said smiling "let's go" River couldn't help but laugh at how enthusiastic Red was being and how cheerful he was. There were four classrooms on the right and both Red and River stood at the end of the corridor. Red said "well here is the east side and the closest door is music the teacher is nice, the next door is maths" Red got down and whispered to River "that is boring" River giggled as Red continued "the door is English" he whispered again "that's also boring trust me" River just giggled think that Red was funny "and lastly geography, look down thats where the ground is at its always important to remember that" River laughed as Red finished. They walked outside to the playground to the back of the school where the pokemon and trainers were playing.

Red smiled and said "and here is the field and playground. You'll make good friends here I'm sure of it" River smiled confidently as an espeon walked up to Red. The espeon had short pink hair at the back and hair down the side of her cheeks, the espeon ears, espeon tails and was wearing a pink version of the school uniform. she said "sir Frost and Ember are fighting again" Red sighed and replied they are always fighting" he walks off to them saying "you'd think they're a married couple with the way they act towards each other" the espeon and River laugh and looked at each other. The espeon seemed happy and calm said to River who was shy "my name is Sol what is your name?" River replied shyly "my name is River and I'm new here" Sol smiled and took Rivers hand taking her to where Red was telling Frost and Ember to get along.

Red said "Frost, Ember how many times do I have to tell you basketball and dodge ball are not the same sport" Frost, who was in his glaceon form, and Ember, who was in his flareon form, both pointed to each other and said at the same time "HE STARTED IT," they both looked at each other and said "STOP COPING ME, IM NOT YOU ARE. STOP STOP STOP STOP NOW" Red sighed and said "I guess idiots do think alike, well I have to get ready see you soon Sol River" Red left for his classroom to sit in his classroom and well he calls it planning, everyone else calls it relaxing. Sol said to Frost and Ember "come on guys it's not nice to act like this especially in front of the new girl" they both looked at River. Glaceon changed into his human form. He had short pale blue hair, his ears flopped down the side, tail laid down and wearing an ice blue version of the school uniform. He smiled and said "good point Sol my name is Frost what name do you go by?" flareon got annoyed and glared at Frost. River replied "my name is River" Frost said to River "that's a nice name don't worry I only act like this when Ember pisses me off" Sol whispered to River so Frost didn't hear "which is all the time and he pisses off Ember too" River laughed and Ember changed into his human form. He had short spiked out red hair, his fluffed out tail, flareon ears on his head like normal, headphones with a fire symbol on the ear pieces around his neck and wearing a red version of the school uniform. Flareon said to Frost "yeah right you couldn't be any less innocent even if you tried" Frost got annoyed and faced Ember saying "shut up, why don't you go back to your home planet the sun?" Ember rubbed his eyes and said in an annoyed tone "the sun doesn't class as a planet, you idiot, was your brains frozen "Frost glared at Ember and said "still more active than your brain"

Sol put herself between the two of them and said "come on guys we're friends here, River these two may look mean but at heart they are nice. I hope you have a great time and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me for help" Sol smiled at River who was smiling and thought to herself "I love it here"Frost and Ember sighed and smiled at the turn of events. Frost said to river "you've come at a good time this week in 17th to the 21st of June is activity week, it's this event where the school has the week to do fun activities to have fun and relax. The best part is it starts today so you've come at the best time" River smiled and asked "how old are you guys?" Sol answered with a polite tone "I'm 14, Frost and Ember are 15. Their birthdays were last month. How old are you River?" River said in a cheerful tone "I'm 14 too" Sol smiled as Frost and Ember looked at Sol and River. They could tell they were going to be best friends based on how friendly they were towards each other and other people; it is almost as if Sol and River was the same person, the bell rang and all the students walked into their classrooms.

River, Sol, Frost and Ember were all in the same class and just by luck the classroom they were in was with the teacher Yellow, the art teacher, River was greatly happy because she met Yellow not that long ago and liked her. Yellow walked in with her usual smile and saw River. She walked up to River and asked cheerfully "hey River, are you enjoying the school so far? And have you met new friends?" River smiled and nodded, Yellow smiled and said "that's great to here, we try to make school a great experience for all students even red would agree on that" Yellow then walked to the front of the class. Frost and Ember was in front of River and Sol because of their constant fighting.

Yellow smiled to everyone and said with a cheerful tone "ok everyone, as I'm sure you all are aware today is the start of activity week. Today's activity is we're going to the woods and have an exploration in nature. Is everyone ok with that activity?" all the students nodded with excitement around River and Sol as they smiled. Everyone in the art room prepared themselves and went to the woods at the back of the field. They walked to the centre of the woods and started exploring. Sol, River, Frost and Ember went in one direction as a group while others paired up and went in other directions. River and Sol smiled as Frost and Ember glared at each other as they always do. They laughed and had fun with Yellow keeping a check on how things are progressing. While exploring Sol spotted a shining blue stone and called to River saying "River I found a water stone" River looked at the water stone and asked "how do you do you know if it's a water stone?" Ember walked over and said "that's because it is blue, shining, and has the power of water on the inside. With this you can become a vaporeon" River smiled as the thought of evolving entered her mind.

Sol passed the water stone to River and she glowed a bright white, Yellow watched with a smile as River became a vaporeon. The light dimmed and River had long light blue hair, a headband with a bow on it and a dark blue version of the school uniform. River was happy she had evolved. Sol, Frost and Ember all hugs River smiling feeling happy for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: reunion **

Yellow observed the changes River went through and thought to herself "looks like things have turned out good, I get the feeling she'll have fun here" at that moment Red walked to Yellow and said "she has made a great first impression and making new friends" Yellow smiled and nodded. Red watched River, Sol, Frost and Ember celebrate River's evolution and said to Yellow "you're probably the best person to have as their teacher" Yellow looked shocked and before she could say a thing Red continued "you're the most understanding teacher here and know what it's like to be in her position. You'll do great and don't doubt yourself" Yellow smiled and hugged Red saying "thank you, I needed that from you" Red blushed and hugged back saying "isn't that what I'm meant to do?" Yellow nodded and kept smiling.

As Yellow and Red looked toward Sol and River they noticed that Ember and Frost were in the tree. Ember said to Frost "I can climb higher than you, you frozen shit" Frost got annoyed and said while climbing "better to be a frozen shit than a hot shit. I mean jeeze it stinks to heaven" Ember got annoyed and shouted "SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" as they climbed higher Frost replied "I thought that's what I was doing" Ember climbed higher than frost, changed into his flareon form and shouted "THAT'S IT!" Ember pounced on Frost, who changed into his glaceon form, and they both fell into a bush which rustled as they fought again. Sol and River looked at each other and laughed and the bush rustled more and more as more insults were said to each other.

Yellow walked over and said "don't tell me they are fighting again. If they keep it up everyone would think they're a married couple" they both poked their heads out of the bush and said at the same time "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! STOP COPING ME, NO YOU STOP. THAT'S IT" they went back into the bush and fought some more. River smiled and Sol said causally "Yellow they aren't going to stop. I've known then for awhile and they always do this, could we go back" Frost and Ember looked shocked and stopped fighting. Yellow smiled and said "well it's almost noon so let's head back for lunch and we can continue later" everyone nodded and followed Yellow back to the classroom with Frost and Ember not too far behind.

Back at the classroom everyone was having lunch with their friends at their tables while Yellow had lunch with them. Yellow thought to build better communication between her and the students spending time together like this would help it more. Sol smiled because Frost and Ember was eating and not causing such noise, this rarely occurs especially for those two. Yellow thought to herself "this is nice, peaceful and why can't Frost and Ember be like this more often" she looked at them and they were smiling and laughing like they were really close friends. Red saw how Yellow was deep in thought and decided to join her and her class for lunch.

Red walked in and sat next Yellow, who didn't notice, he then said to yellow "your food is gonna get cold" she broke out of her thoughts and said to red with a smile "hi red, it's a sandwich it's already cold" red laughed and everyone except Sol, River, Frost and Ember said "good afternoon Red" Red smiled and replied "good afternoon everyone" he glanced over at Sol, River, Frost and Ember who was talking to each other. Red said to Yellow "we have told petal that River has evolved so she isn't worried about River" Yellow nodded and said "good idea" Red looked at Yellow and said "next could you do some art stuff with them for the rest of the day? I think it might help us understand them more" Yellow thought and nodded.

A charmander was bulling a bulbasaur by teasing him with his lunch. Red noticed this and went straight for them. He picked up the lunch charmander was using to tease bulbasur and said "we do not tolerate bullying at this school, now apologise for this and go back to eating" charmander apologised as instructed and bulbasaur moved to another table. Red seemed upset to do that, he was kind hearted and didn't like it when pokemon or trainers bully at all with the exception of Frost and Ember, who by the looks of it do it because they can, he return to Yellows desk and said to her "Frost and Ember are good friends they just like to have fun that way" Yellow smiled and laughed saying "they remind me of you and green back then when you both just started out as trainers"

Red smiled and said to Yellow "before I forget, you'll have another new student enrolling. He is a shy one so make him feel welcome like you always do" Yellow smiled and replied "of course, so what pokemon is he?" Red smiled and looked at Sol and her friends then replied "he is an eeveelution, a jolteon to be exact" Yellow said with a surprised tone "if he is a jolteon then why is he shy? Don't jolteons love thrills and excitement not to mention being the centre of attention" Red said "yeah that's for normal jolteons this one is different I'm not sure how, I guess we'll find out tomorrow. I best get back to my class it was nice seeing you again like this" as Red left Yellow smiled and nodded in agreement.

It turned to 3:30 pm alot faster than Yellow was expecting and said to everyone "ok everyone it's time to head home for tonight. Please make sure you have everything and have a good night's rest" everyone smiled and nodded as they all packed away Sol asked River "hey mind if we walk home together?" River smiled and said "of course, that's what best friends are for" Frost and Ember smiled at each other and then frowned. Sol said to River "I think they do it just for laughs" River laughed and said "maybe" as they arrived at home Petal opened the door and said "hey dear, who is your new friend?" River replied "this is Sol and we're best friends" Sol nodded as petal suggested "hmmmmm how about you both have a sleepover tonight? I'll do the cooking" Sol smiled and said "I don't want to be a bother miss" Petal said "nonsense a friend of River is no bother at all. I'd like you both to have fun and enjoy life while you can" Sol kept smiling and telepathically communicated with her mother. Sol nodded and said "yeah it's ok with my mom" she teleported a pink bag in front of Petal and smiled saying "thank you very much miss"

Petal smiled and said "please call me Petal, I'll call you when dinner is done" River took Sol to her bedroom and made a second bed for Sol. River smiled at her and said "we're going to have a great time" Sol smiling said "sure we are, best friends forever" at that moment Midnight walked by trying to peek at what River was doing, as usual, and said "be good in here, I don't want to wake up to make up on my good looking face" River and Sol laughed as Midnight smiled and continued "have fun girls" River replied "thank you bro"

Sol changed into her espeon form and River changed into her vaporeon form. They played games and laughed through till 10 pm, they both were tired. Sol smiled as they both cuddled together on the same bed, having a great night of what felt like bonding and becoming closer friends sleeping through the night.

The next morning 7:30am of June the 18th,a Tuesday, River and Sol were as still as could be still cuddling, as best friends do, Petal went to check on them and smiled at their peaceful faces. Sol was first to wake up and stretch, which woke River up with a smile. Sol said to River "good morning, that was the best night" River nodded in agreement and replied "good morning to you too, it was great especially with you Sol" they both smiled and giggled as they changed into their human forms, which was already dressed. Petal passed River and Sol lunch and Sol looked confused at what Petal had done so she asks "ummm Petal why did you make me lunch?" Petal replied with a smile "it's not in me to be mean like that, besides you cannot go through the day without something to keep you going" Sol smiled and said "well thank you very much Petal" River and Sol left for school smiling and giggling.

As River and Sol arrived at school they both noticed Yellow was looking for them. Sol looked at Yellow as she went to them and said "hey could you girls do me a favour please?" River and Sol nodded with a smile "thank you a new student is meant to be arriving today and I was thinking you could show him around and make him feel comfortable" Sol replied with a happy grin "of course" River simple nodded feeling nervous by the sudden turn of events. A jolteon walked into the playground he had short spiky hair, sweatbands around his wrists and a yellow version of the school uniform. He walked to Yellow and shyly said "hey are you Miss Yellow?" River and Sol noticed right away the jolteon was more shy than the other jolteon, could there be a reason for it? Yellow smiled and said "yes I'm Yellow and I've asked these two girls to take you around the school" the jolteon looked happy by that thought but for River there was something familiar about him. River asked him "is your name fluffy?" he looked surprised and asked "how do you know my name?" River replied "you look like you were fluffy when you were an eevee" Sol and River then pointed and explained to Fluffy about the school, he is still unaware that River was the girl he wanted to hang out with most. Even though he was affectionate that girl was the only girl he hung out with and really loved it, he wondered if they would meet again for he knew in his heart that she was everything he was looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: memories**

Fluffy continued to remember moments of his more recent past with the eevee, this lead to him thinking more about his childhood. He began to think even deeper on how he was raised, he didn't really open up much and he was very different from all the other jolteons, and he daydreamed on how he had become the pokemon he is today.

During Fluffy's time as an eevee at a house that he shared with all the other pokemon that trainers didn't want and abandoned, he didn't like the thought of pokemon being left behind for a weak reason like the pokemon were too weak. Fluffy has no memory on how he even arrived at the house he lives at. All he gets told is that he was left on the front door at a really young age and for the first eight years of his life he kept the thought of abandonment out of his mind.

Fluffy went to his room, the only place he felt safe, and due to his past it has left him with a not so good view on trainers or pokemon that would be willing to go through it. Fluffy sat there staring out the window, in his eevee form, and thought to himself "I wonder if I'll meet someone out there that would understand me. It's like everyone seems how I was left behind not who is standing before them. Why can't I be accepted for who I am?" he sat there with that thought going through his mind and a female Pikachu, by the name of Chi, walked to him and casually said "Fluffy why don't you come and join the rest of us for game night? It'll be fun" Fluffy was too sad to even think about it but he also didn't want to play with them. Fluffy replied "I'm alright sitting here alone, thank you for the offer though" Chi looked at Fluffy and left him to his thoughts.

Fluffy wondered what everyone else in the house thought of him, days went by in their quiet way and the memory of his shaken past didn't even fade in the slightest. Most of the other pokemon even the trainer, the one in charge of the orphanage, didn't pay any attention to Fluffy in anyway except by giving him his dinner nothing more. As things continued this way Fluffy felt himself getting more and more distant only Chi tried to build a bond with him.

Chi looked at Fluffy and asked him again "do you want to play with me?" she wasn't much younger than him Fluffy will be eight on the 20th of March, which was seven days away, and Chi was seven but will turn eight in two months. Fluffy replied "I'm sorry I'd rather not" Chi left without saying a word while Fluffy kept watching the outside world through his window. Until Fluffy met River he didn't really know what fun really was, he always thought fun was to sit quietly. After the fun he had with river, he made up his mind on what he wanted to do with his life and pursued and ambition to help other less fortune pokemon so they wouldn't have the chance to go through the same loneliness that he had.

Fluffy stood there with a blank expression as he recalled his most recent past memories while Sol and River was standing there looking at his face. Frost broke Fluffy out of his thought and held on to him shouting "I'M INNOCENT" Frost ran off when Ember came into view, he wasn't in a happy mood even for their normal scuffles. Sol sighed and asked "what did you idiots do this time?" River laughed as Fluffy went shy and hide behind her, Ember said in an annoyed tone "he stole my candy. I LOVE CANDY!" Sol looked at Frost who was hiding behind the corner poking his head out.

Frost said in a nervous tone "in my defence I also love candies and you left it lying on the table" Ember just got more annoyed at Frost and shouted at him "THAT WAS MY DESK!" Ember went to Frost "do even know how rare they are? Now get back here and get me a new one" Ember pulled frost back to Sol, River and Fluffy. Fluffy was still nervous as Ember looked at him and asked Sol "hey who's the new guy?" Sol smiled and replied "this is Fluffy he will be in our class and he'll be with us for awhile"

Fluffy came out of hiding and shyly said "hi ummmm Ember and . . . . . . Frost" Frost and Ember forgot about the candy and stared at Fluffy. Frost went to Fluffy's side and said "well you'd need someone to show you around and be here for you. That someone needs to be strong yet kind, wise yet fun and to smile yet frown" at that moment Ember punched Frost in the face and said "yeah too bad you don't fit that description" Sol and River laughed out loud and Fluffy grew more comfortable with Frost and Ember's nature.

Fluffy question himself whether he was going to meet that eevee from a few days ago, as well as wondering if he would ever be able to tell that eevee how he felt about her. The name River was etched into his memory, he had complete faith that he would see her but could help but feel it may all be a waste of time; he looked at the vaporeon and said "I know someone who wanted to be a vaporeon, she was sweet and kind to me" Sol used mind read and figured out that River and Fluffy met before their encounter at school. Sadly Sol also knew about the isolation that Fluffy went through and emphasized with those feelings.

Sol couldn't help but feel sad for what she had learnt and tried to act like nothing was wrong, the last thing she wanted was for her friends to be over worried about her. Before Sol could even say anything Ember gave her a piggy back ride as an attempt to make her laugh. Sol looked at Ember with a smile and said "Ember you're the weirdest guy I've ever known, but you're sweet" Ember looked at Sol and just looked at Frost.

River and Fluffy smiled and he looked at her having a weird feeling that he has met her before. Everyone walked into the art room; they preferred the free spirited atmosphere that is provided with creativity. At the front of the classroom yellow was smiling and drawing a picture, she loved to draw and be herself; she looked up and saw that Fluffy was settling comfortably and smiled to him. Fluffy smiled back to yellow as she said to him cheerfully "once you get use to those two it becomes much easier" Fluffy smiled more and nodded walking to his desk next to River's.

Frost and Ember sat at their desks behind Sol and River, who was drawing and being creative, smiling and making models out of clay. Fluffy smiled and asked River "have we met before? I get this feeling like I've met you somewhere" River smiled and replied "we have met before but we were eevees then. You might remember me" as River said those words he thought of the three hours of fun he had no that long ago. Fluffy then asked River "is your name by any chance River?" River smiled and said happily "you do remember me?" Fluffy got even shyer and went quiet for the one he wanted to be with most was right in front of him. Sol seeing this smiled along with River as she saw Fluffy get nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unknown Future **

River noticed how nervous Fluffy was getting each second he was with her and said quickly "Igottago" Fluffy quick ran to the one place he knew River or even Sol wouldn't be able to go, the boys toilets, where Frost was drying off. Fluffy looked at Frost with a confusing expression on his face, Frost looked at Fluffy, with a towl around his was as he is in his glaceon form, and said "it's my bath time if you see something you like don't expect to get any" Fluffy looked surprised and said "ummmmmmm sure can I ask you something?

Frost sits in the sink and stares at Fluffy saying "sure just making it quick, I need to hit while I'm wet" Fluffy walked to the sink and said "ok well I have this crush on a girl but I don't know what to do, I love her but I think she was fallen for someone else" Frost grabs his towl and whips Fluffy in the face. Fluffy shouts "THAT WAS ON YOUR-"Frost interrupted him by saying "ok one I hit you because you sound like a whining girl, if you love her tell her you'll never know unless you try. And two how do you know that? She could very well love you" he wraps his towl around himself, jumps down and walks out saying "what happened to your happy spirit? It's not you have no confidence it that you don't know how to be yourself see ya"

Fluffy watched a rare moment pass him by, it is rare that Frost or Ember say something constructive toward anyone, he walked back out and bumped into the I.C.T teacher Blue. Blue looked at Fluffy smiling and said "are you ok little boy?" Fluffy replied "I'm 15 years old, I'm a teen and I'm sorry I bumped into you" Blue shrugged and said "eh think nothing of it. I'd like to talk more but I need to check the computer room to make sure it's all working right" Fluffy nodded smiling and said "ok ummmmmm what is your name?" Blue replied "my name is Blue and I'm just that amazing see ya" Blue walks off to her classroom.

Fluffy decided to go back to the art room where only Yellow was. She looked up and smiled asking "have you seen Frost he is always trying something new" Fluffy answered "he was in the boys toilets but I don't know now" Yellow simple smiled and wrote on a few papers. Fluffy asked "where is everyone?" Yellow replied kindly "they went outside to the playground except Sol, River and Ember. They went to the woods River was worried about you so she went to find you something as a surprise" Fluffy had an excited look on his face and said "thank you Yellow" he then ran to the woods looking forward to being with River.

River and Sol were looking near a running stream looking for shells as Ember complained "it's too wet here, I don't like water makes me far too cold" Sol looked at River and giggles as River smiled. Ember looked at them confused and said "ok forget this I'll be napping somewhere" he then walked over to a tree not too far from the stream smiling, he wasn't mean that he'd up and leave his friends but he wanted to be away from the water, Sol and River was still in his sights when he turned to them. Fluffy walked to Ember and saw him smiling at the girls. Fluffy watched with Ember and said "hi ummm did River miss me?" Ember jumped back, banging his head against the tree, and looked at Fluffy saying "where the heck did you come from? Huh? River yeah she came out here for you, why? Do you have a crush on her?" Fluffy blushed as those words was said and began to shy back saying "ummmm well i-i-it's not a crush. I mean well" hesitating to answer and rubs the back of his head. Ember picked up how nervous he was and said "forget about it why don't you tell her how you feel?" Fluffy got nervous and replied "I don't want to lose her, I love her too much and if this is as good as it's going to get then I'm really lucky" he finished with a smile as Sol and River go to them.

River was happy Fluffy came along too and hugged him. Fluffy hugged River back thinking "River seems happier but I have no idea why" Sol picked up on that though and smiled happily. The bell rang and everyone went inside. As they went inside River playfully puts a shell necklace around Fluffy's neck and smiled saying "surprise I hope you like it" she continued walking with Sol. Even though Fluffy smiled alot when he received it, he was really happy to get a gift from River; he kept walking as Frost sat on the roof blowing bubbles.

Green walked to Frost, Green was the English teacher he wore a smart black buttoned t-shirt, loose dark green trousers and black trainers. Green sat with Frost and said "you know you're not allowed to be up here, I'm not telling you off because I want to know why you're up here" Frost stopped blowing bubbles and frowned sincerely looking at the distance saying "things change and we cannot control it. But why do things have to change I like things the way they are" as Frost said those last words he started to tear up and cry. Green sighed and said "yes things change, they change all the time, but it doesn't mean that the changes are bad things" Frost looked at Green and listened intently as he continued "changes happen to make each and every one of us stronger. Take this change you want to stay friends with the others?" Frost nodded "well then make the change and always stay by them. If they mean that much to you then keep hold of them and make the change be making your bond stronger" Frost was crying out of how moved he was by what Green had said and hugged Green.

Green sighed and hugged Frost back gently saying "ok ok stop now better go inside. I'm staying here, I need some time" Frost nodded and went to his friends smiling. Red went to visit Green and said in his usual cheerful tone "well someone helped and showed emotions. Must be a rare moon" Green smiled and said in a joking way "shut up, you know as well as I do that that's what teachers do. I was only acting as a teacher nothing more" Green walked to his classroom smiling as Red smiled.

Sol and Ember talked while River watched Fluffy draw a picture when Frost walked in to see what they were doing. Frost smiled and joined Sol and Ember, this is one of the rare occasions Frost wanted to hang out with Ember, and then Frost said "hi guys, what are you talking about? Ember smiled at Frost, another rare occasion, and said in a cheerful tone "we're planning to give those two love birds to have some time alone" Sol nodded and said "yeah, we'll go to the lake and have a nice picnic" Frost smiled and nodded in agreement.

Fluffy finishes drawing and shows River. She smiles and says "that looks great, you like lucarios don't you?" Fluffy smiled and replied "I'm not that great, I just have my own style to my drawing and kind of they are my third favourite" River looked curiously at Fluffy and asked "what is your first and second favourite?" Fluffy blushed as she asked then replied "well my second favourite is jolteon, I always wanted to be one and my first is kind of a secret" River pouted slightly and said "ok ok I'll leave it at that" River smiled as Fluffy continued to draw.

Yellow sat there, smiling happily, wondering what will happen if she were to watch a movie in the classroom. Red walked to Yellow and smiled saying "there is a familiar smile, someone has an idea. Mind sharing?" Yellow nodded and replied "well we could have a movie and anyone could come along" Red kept smiling and nodded. Yellow whispers to Red "plus it might set an atmosphere with you know who" Red simple whispered back "you mean River and her friend's right?" Yellow nodded as Red continued "they are the closest friends out of the whole class why not" Yellow smiled and turned to the class, who was talking to each other or being creative, and said with a polite tone "ok everyone, we'll be watching a movie in this room feel free to keep drawing and watch. But because of school rules we have to watch something appropriate."

Fluffy smiled in excitement anticipation for the movie. River looked at Sol, who was giggling at Ember and Frost, smiled happily yet maintaining herself. Yellow and Red chose to go with a movie about friendship and closeness of other people. Everyone in the class smiled with joy except River and Fluffy, who seemed nervous by the storyline. The hour and forty five minutes when by quickly as everyone warmed up to how the movie ended, with everyone being closer friends, and clapped their paws together. Every student from the art room didn't even realize that the maths teacher and all the students were watching the movie with them in happiness.

The maths teacher was a yellow and orange fox pokemon with glasses, a tiny bow tie and holding books in his tails. Mr Fennekin was the type of teacher you could have a small laugh with and was generally someone who would be fair to all students he was teaching by giving them a say. The students that were tutored by Mr Fennekin wouldn't normally leave their classroom to socialise with other students. He walked to Yellow and asked "could I have a small word with you?" Mr Fennekins favourite joke was to reference his size and Yellow nodded then said to the classes happily "ok everyone I'll be talking to Mr Fennekin for a moment please keep out of trouble, and I mean everyone Frost Ember" Yellow left as Frost and Ember acted like ok students, which was out of the norm for them, and looked around the class. Fluffy noticed one student from the maths class right away It was Chi his best friend from the orphanage, he was very surprised to see her there and wanted to introduce his new friends, but he was too nervous to go talk to her.


End file.
